A.J. Adams
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: A.J. Adams Real Name: Arnold Adams Jr. Birthday: March 9, 1959 Hometown: Tunica, MS Marital Status: Married (Tammy) Alignment: Face (12/7/78 – 8/7/80; 9/4/84 - 5/29/99) / Heel (8/7/80 – 3/6/84) Height: 5'11" Weight: 243 Theme Music: "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner (Face); “Crazy Train” by Ozzy Osbourne (Heel) Referee Debut: March 23, 1978 (Mr. Tennessee vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams) Last Referee Match: July 30, 1981 (English Gentleman & Extreme Militia vsDuplicity) Wrestling Debut: December 7, 1978 Debut Opp: Jason James Last Match: May 29, 1999 Last Opp: Dance Machine PriDistrict: MidAmerica Style: Aerial Brawler Finishing Move: Adams Atomic Driver (flying shoulderblock) Notable Feuds: Mr. Hyde, 'Double A' Arnold Adams Image: Kevin von Erich Personal History A.J. is the second-born and oldest son of Arnold and Ethel Adams. He is the younger twin of Amy (Adams) Andrews. A.J. grew up watching his father work his way up through the wrestling ranks in the NWA Gulf Coast. He knew from a very early age how burdensome the life of a professional wrestler could be. Even with this knowledge, the only thing A.J. wanted to do when he grew up was be a professional wrestler. A.J. tried to develop ground support for a wrestling team at Rosa Fort High School in Tunica. While unsuccessful in his attempt, he continued to seek out wrestling opportunities to wrestle someone other than his brothers and sister. He also played basketball as the Lions' shooting guard. After graduating from high school, A.J. went on to the University of Mobile. He majored in Physical Education. Unlike his twin sister, A.J. was very popular among his classmates, especially among the young women. During his sophomore year of high school, he began dating Tammy Hyde (Dr. Jackyl). Tammy became pregnant after a very successful game against the Blount High School Leopards in December 1973. In response to the pregancy, Daniel and Monica Hyde demanded that A.J. and Tammy marry. The wedding occurred on June 24, 1974, at the Horn Lake Missionary Baptist Church. Their twins, Arnold III (Angel of Death) and Amanda (Angel of Music), were born on September 2, 1974. When the MVW started, A.J. (along with Andrew) petitioned Arnold to be a referee. On March 23, 1978, A.J. refereed his first official match between his father and Mr. Tennessee. Mr. Tennessee, being the consummate heel, ripped A.J. for being a pawn in his father's schemes to make sure that he was the greatest wrestler in the MVW. Mr. Tennessee wins the match, with Arnold being pinned. A.J. continued to referee rather often until August 1981, when he left the referee ranks to focus more on his successful wrestling career. He was replaced by Cooper Young. A.J.'s wrestling career began as he came to the ring to rescue his father from being brutalized by Jason James. A.J. wound up being bloodied as well. He demanded a wrestling contract to avenge himself and his father against James. On December 7, 1978, A.J. wrestled in his first match, earning a disqualification win in less than a minute. The match continued into a brawl which would only be broken up after the Canby Twins and Argonauts got involved. A.J. continued wrestling and tag teaming with his father until August 7, 1980, when he shocked the MVW by turning heel and becoming the tag team partner of his greatest rival, Mr. Hyde. A.J. had been feuding with Mr. Hyde from very early in Hyde's wrestling career. A.J. was the first to pin Hyde, ending his 53-match winning streak. That match (June 5, 1980) became known as the “Kiss Her on the Lips” match. Before every match, Mr. Hyde would dismiss his manager, Dr. Jackyl, by quickly pecking her on the cheek. A.J. got the crowd started with a chant of “Kiss her on the lips!” Hyde got furious at the beginning of the match and even refused to peck Jackyl (who is his sister). A.J. took matters into his own hands and kissed Jackyl firmly on the mouth. The true relationships between the three wouldn't come out until 1984, right before A.J. left for a six-month contract with Maple Leaf Wrestling in Toronto. When the WWF took over Maple Leaf Wrestling, A.J.'s presence was greatly diminished. He came back in September 1984 to resume his feud with his brother-in-law (Mr. Hyde). He continued wrestling until May 29, 1999. He retired from the ring after his final match against Dance Machine. As of 2010, A.J. was teaching physical education and driver's education for Fayette-Ware High School in Somerville, TN. Title History Title # Won From Lost To Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 1 Mr. Hyde (June 5, 1980) Executioner (June 12, 1980) Category:Wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Faces Category:Heels Category:Missionary Baptists